


Cotton Candy

by alateni



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, even though Minghao only appears like for 0.1 seconds whoops, i need JunHao fluff to cheer me up, im sick, my throat hurts, the second installment in my quest for more JunHao, this is really short and probably not even that great idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 20:32:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6254854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alateni/pseuds/alateni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Xu Minghao has a thing for dyeing his hair. Wen Junhui does not.</p><p>Also known as: the soulmate AU in which if your soul mate’s hair colour changes, so does yours and you swear the moment you see your soulmate you will choke them because you just woke up with your hair coloured like a rainbow and it’s your first job interview at a prestigious company what the fuck. Oh, and your best friend just took a picture to post online and wait—what, how many likes is that?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cotton Candy

            Wen Junhui has always thought the idea of a soul mate was pretty interesting. Everyone had one, supposedly, and the thought that there was someone out there that would love Junhui no matter what was definitely appealing. Of course, Junhui’s roommate, Lee Jihoon, would beg to differ. Then again, Jihoon was never really your average Joe (especially in terms of height – don’t let him know though) so Junhui never really thought much about it. Well, until now.

            “You,” Jihoon struggles to hold back a laugh (his attempts fail, but it’s not like he’s trying very hard in the first place), “look absolutely ridiculous.” Junhui sighs, torn between glaring at his reflection in the mirror and at the chortling Jihoon standing at the bathroom door.

            “I’m going to kill them,” Junhui declares, running his fingers through his hair. His newly dyed hair at that. “I liked my colour before.”

            “Obviously your soul mate didn’t, seeing as they decided to change it up,” Jihoon mutters unhelpfully. “This is actually hilarious; don’t you have a job interview or something today too?”

            “Oh, my, GOD,” Junhui groans. He had forgotten about that. The Chinese boy had finally landed a job at one of the local branches of a high end, prestigious animation company. It was practically Junhui’s dream job and he _would not_ be defeated by something as trivial as his _hair_. “Maybe I can dye it back before I go?” Junhui suggests frantically. “Or wear a hat or something?”

            “Isn’t it supposed to be a formal interview I doubt they’d let you wear a hat inside,” Jihoon points out. “And I’d feel bad for your soulmate, dyeing your hair pink and blue must cost a lot of money, and you’re just going to waste it all by dyeing it black?”

            “But why _pink and blue_ ,” Junhui screeches, wondering what gods he pissed off in his previous life to deserve such a punishment. “It looks like cotton candy!”

            “I don’t know, maybe he likes cotton candy?” Junhui turns as he hears a _click_. “Thanks for looking at the camera, this is perfect,” Jihoon waves his phone around, showing off the photo he had just taken before running away from the bathroom in order to upload it who knows where.

            “This is worse than the time they dyed their hair blonde,” Junhui mutters, remembering the terrible, lifeless shade of yellow his hair had taken for a good month. Luckily (or well, unluckily in this case) for him, Junhui’s soul mate apparently had a habit of dyeing their hair often so Junhui didn’t have to live with that hair colour for too long. Now however? Junhui really wished his soul mate had held off on changing the colour of their locks.

            Groaning, Junhui decides that _no_ , he can’t dye it black because like Jihoon said, this probably cost his soul mate a lot of money and Junhui was a good person. Besides, just ‘cause they ruined his day doesn’t mean Junhui should do the same – perhaps his soul mate needed this hair for something. Junhui wouldn’t judge. Much.

            “Hey Jun, get in here,” Jihoon calls an hour later as Junhui is rushing around his room, trying to make up for his hair with a fancy outfit for his interview. Dropping the two ties in his hands, Jun walks over to where Jihoon is settled on the couch, scrolling through his phone. Leaning over, Junhui tries to peek at what Jihoon was doing. “You’re a star,” Jihoon says, before turning his phone around to allow Junhui better access of his screen.

            “Oh my God,” Junhui’s jaw drops at the unbelievable number of likes and notes that were listed under the photo of himself. Jihoon was right, the picture was pretty good; it had been taken right when Junhui whipped his head around. The light caught on the blue and pink parts of his hair well, further illuminating the mess on his head. Examining the post, Junhui’s eyes drop to Jihoon’s caption. “ _So my roommate has a job interview today and woke up to this gift from his soul mate. Told you the soul mate system was flawed._ Wait a minute, Jihoon isn’t this Tumblr? You have a Tumblr?”

            “Tumblr is great okay, Jisoo hyung showed it to me,” Jihoon defends himself, bringing his phone back and silently thanking Junhui for the number of followers he had gained because of the post. “Anyways, at least you’ll be slightly Tumblr famous if you don’t get the job.”

            “Wow, _thanks_ ,” Junhui rolls his eyes. Junhui walks back into his room and finishes dressing before taking one more look at his hair.

            “Hey Jun, apparently after you meet your soul mate your hair stops taking the same colour as theirs,” Jihoon announces from his spot on the couch. “Let’s hope you meet your soul mate before you get to your job interview huh?”

            “I swear to God Jihoon why didn’t I move in with Jisoo hyung when he asked me to,” Junhui glares at the snickering small man on the couch before exiting the apartment with a flourish. Junhui was always one for dramatic exits after all. Ignoring the curious looks of the people he passed on the streets, Junhui arrives at the animation studio within minutes – effectively early for his interview. Nervously standing in front of the doors, Junhui regrets not grabbing something to eat before mustering the courage to walk inside.

            “Hi, I’m Wen Junhui and I’m here for a job interview at 10?” Junhui greets the lady at the front desk, ears flaming when she raises a pointed eyebrow at his hair.

            “You have an interesting soul mate,” the woman smirks, as if knowing something Junhui didn’t, before gesturing towards a hallway. “Your interview will take place in the third room, on your left. The interviewer – who is also your team manager by the way – will be in shortly.”

            “What a great first impression I’ll make,” Junhui mutters under his breath, although apparently not soft enough as the receptionist laughs. Straightening his clothes, Junhui walks towards the room and opens the door quietly. Sitting down at the chair across the table (and facing the door), Junhui anxiously plays with the cuff of his sleeve. A couple minutes later, the door opens and his interviewer walks in. Looking up, Junhui takes a double take as his project manager stares back at him.

            “You look a lot better in this colour scheme that I do,” Junhui blurts out, admiring the way his soul mate’s pink and blue hair frames his small face.

            “That’s for sure,” his soul mate smiles softly. “I’m Xu Minghao, lead animator at Pledis Studios, and your soul mate I guess.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is also crossposted on my [Tumblr](http://cinnamingbao.tumblr.com/) and [AFF](https://www.asianfanfics.com/profile/view/807953).
> 
> Based on Minghao's ice cream hair because that shit is my life.
> 
> Hope you're smiling!
> 
> ~ alateni


End file.
